Black Fairy
The Black Fairy is a character and antagonist who appears in the ABC series Once Upon a Time. She is the mother of Rumplestiltskin and is first referred to in "Going Home", but makes her first appearance in "Changelings". Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight:' As a fairy, the Black Fairy has the ability to sprout wings and fly. *'Size Manipulation:' The Black Fairy has the ability to change her form, shrinking her size. *'Immortality:' Like all fairies the Black Fairy doesn't age, and can seemingly live forever, if not killed. Weaknesses *'Squid Ink:' The Black Fairy can be immobilized by squid ink. *'Laws of Magic:' Like any magic user, the Black Fairy is subject to the laws of magic. As a result, she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel. *'Entering a land without magic:' Should the Black Fairy enter a Land Without Magic, she will be unable to practice her powers unless she brings a magical totem with her. History Before the First Curse Long ago, the Black Fairy met a man named Malcolm and gave birth to a son whom she later abandoned without even naming. Originally a defender of children, unknown circumstances caused her heart to blacken and made her steal the children she was meant to protect. She is banished and her wand is taken by the Blue Fairy. Years later, her son Rumplestiltskin has grown to be the Dark One and uses the kidnapped child of Jack and Jill along with an incantation to summon her. She arrives to kidnap the infant, but is immobilized by Rumplestiltskin's squid ink, causing her to freeze. The Black Fairy recognizes Rumplestiltskin through his status as the Dark One and warns that her paralysis won't last long. Angered at his mother, he reveals his identity, much to her shock and dismay, and questions why she ever abandoned him. She taunts him over it, claiming that the two aren't so different, having both chose power over the love of children. When the effects of the squid ink wear of, she laughs as she refuses to answer any more questions, and flies off, leaving her son. After the Third Curse Having seen Mother Superior fly off with her grandson Gideon, the two fairies fight for control of the infant. Mother Superior is defeated at the hands of the Black Fairy, who takes the baby to her home, the Dark Realm, and raises him to be evil. Episode Appearances Season Three *"Going Home" (First mentioned) *"There's No Place Like Home" (Mentioned only) Season Six *"Changelings" (First appearance) *"Wish You Were Here" (Mentioned only) Trivia *Her abandonment of her son Rumplestiltskin is the reason for his hatred of fairies. *She is shown to be more powerful than the Blue Fairy. *The Black Fairy bears a similarity to her former lover Peter Pan. Both abandoned their son Rumplestiltskin . Both later ruled over dark mysterious realms in which time works differently than in other realms. During their time ruling over these realms, both made a career of kidnapping children, among them their own grandsons (Gideon and Baelfire, respectively). **Ironically, it was the Black Fairy who partly helped defeat Pan, as it was her wand that Rumplestiltskin used to return Pan and Henry to their proper bodies back in the third season. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Humans Category:Magic Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Category:Once Upon a Time Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Remorseful villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Protective Category:Tragic Villains Category:Fallen heroes Category:Presumed Deceased